La Gran Alianza
of New Sith Order |flag = Flag of La Gran Alianza.png |flagdescription = Official Flag of LGA |color3 = #3E7EE6 |acronym = LGA |motto = Viva LGA |color2 = #3E7EE6 |color1 = #3E7EE6 |team = Multi-Colored |foundedby = Darth Whitey |foundedon = March 2011 |leader = High Council |officials = Darth Whitey, ChaCha Ongaku, mjames20, Hokkaidoito |internationalrelations = * New Sith Order |statsdate = September 23, 2012 |totalnations = 15 |totalstrength = 266,841 |avgstrength = 17,789 |totalnukes = 40 |rank = |score = 1.29 |forumurl = http://z7.invisionfree.com/La_Gran_Alianza/index.php? |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/LGA |ircchannel = #LGA |joinurl = |offsitememberlisturl = }} Beginnings La Gran Alianza has been a name used in long forgotten times and even this current permutation's history is shrouded in mystery. However, old communications as far back as March 11, 2010 show the original La Gran Alianza was around. Over time, the original 'LGA' was disbanded and members went their separate ways. With the disbandment of Callisto, Darth Whitey drudged La Gran Alianza back from the depths and a small band of like-minded individuals who wanted to maintain individuality joined in and so the rebirth of LGA was set into motion. The first members trickled over March 6, 2011 and the finalized Charter was set into effect March 23, thereby cementing LGA's place in history. Charter Viva La Gran Alianza Preamble We, the undersigned nations of La Gran Alianza, do hereby ratify this Charter, in hopes that never again shall we fall pray to the tyrannical fantasies of one, nor the poison of complacency. We have all come together, to uphold these articles, to push forward in times of adversity, and lend a hand to those in need. May we never know defeat, and shall only drink of the blood of our enemies. .the occasional strawberry yoohoo for show. So just as our flag represents. The eagle: for our salvation, redemption and resurrection from Callisto; as well as the strength and spirit to continue on. Its wings, spread wide, are ready to embrace all who require shelter, but, also spread wide, to intercept all those who would bring harm to its countrymen. The talons, represent the power to bring destruction to all enemies, and in one lies the olive branch, for we wish peace to all, and peace unto ourselves; but in the other lies the rose, which altho seems beautiful, and holds the promise of goodwill and love towards one another, when accepted and clenched tightly, shows it's true thorns of flawed humanity and the devastation caused by such foolhardy naivety in believing in a righteous world. So, shows the blood shed from the talon, and the single tear of the eagle, so that we may never forget what we have gone through to get here, fighting through olives and roses. We as individuals and as an alliance are the eagle in experience. The globe represents our fellow countrymen and allies. Underneath, our motto "Viva La Gran Alianza", Live the Grand Alliance, is to remain our battle cry for all to hear, so that they know we shall never retire, and the only life, is LGA. Article 1: Gov't Our government will consist of 2 terms of Councilmen: Life and Working Life terms serve indefinitely; giving up their seats upon passing away or stepping down. Working-term members serve for a period of 3 months before reelections must be held. They have the opportunity of stepping down at any time, though they do not have to leave until they have reached an approved end date to their service. With the passage of time any of the working-term members can be elevated to another position within the Council, increasing the length of time served. When a lifetime member dies, a working-term councilor does have the opportunity to succeed them, but it is not a guarantee. There is no limitation on the number of elected terms a working-term councilor can have. All councilors are voted into office. The councils include: The High Council The High Council which consists of 12 members. The members of the High Council consist of 5 Life Members, and 7 Working Term Members. The High Council in essence is our head of state. It basically oversees all the alliance's inner workings, votes on decrees/decisions/etc (during their terms in office). The word from the High Council as a whole is basically the final say in matters of other areas in case of a disagreement between groups. The Council of the Purse The Council of the Purse (Council of Finance ) which consists of 5 members. 4 Working Term Members whom oversee the Resource/Trade/Tech/Aid aspects of the alliance (each member is given a respective field to focus on, and if not all positions are filled, then the fields are distributed by the council's call); and a Life Member (The Overseer) that will oversee the council and monitor that everything is running smoothly. The Council of Knowledge The Council of Knowledge (Council of IA) which consists of 5 members. A Life Member and 4 Working Term Members. This Council will oversee the academy / tutoring of nations / recruiting / propaganda / and all of our other general etc. IA. This is one of the few hierarchic councils. The Life member is the Caretaker of Knowledge and is the alliance's historian and keeper of the sacred library, he/she oversees the CoK and distributes responsibilities as he/she sees fit to his fellow Working terms. The Council of Goodwill The Council of Goodwill (Council of FA) which consists of 5 members; 2 Life Members and 3 Working Term Members. They will oversee our diplomatic/ambassador/FA matters. One Life and one Working shall be internal diplomats, working with all incoming alliances seeking our alliance, dividing up who they deal with by whatever means deemed necessary (i.e. team color, alphabetical order, aesthetics, council voting, amendments to this charter). The remaining Life working with the remaining 2 workings will oversee external diplomacy, as diplomats to other alliance's forums. All FA councilors work to maintain good relations with alliances, and relaying any vital information that is non compromising. Outside assistance can also be voted upon by the council to lessen the diplomatic load on the councilors (voting a member or even fellow councilor to 'temp diplomat status' to talk with other alliance(s) and relay info). (As in the Finance's case, if not all seats are filled positions can be distributed by the council's call) The Council of Death & Destruction The Council of Death & Destruction (Council of War) is the only other hierarchic council and only martial law styled council. It shall be led by the Supreme Commander (once he is voted in by a 3/5 acceptance from the H.C.) and the Committee of Military Affairs. The term of the Supreme Commander is that of a working councilor, but he can be removed with a 3/5 pass through the H.C.. The CoMA consists of 3 high council members, voted into position with a 3/5 acceptance from the H.C., it consists of one chairman who calls the committee to order, and 2 fellow committee men/women. The committee members hold working term positions on the committee (And any high councilor is eligible for nomination to the CoMA). Instead of having the full council over-heading decisions, The CoMA passes on the will of the council to the Supreme Commander and makes sure the military is running smoothly. The Sup. Commander in essence runs the military effectively, but the CoMA can call a meeting to order and check the Sup. Commander's actions and perform quick firing and issue new orders without the full H.C.'s consent. (now, all council members (except those few exceptions stated above) whether life or working are to be seen as all equal in their respective councils; life = working in all aspects, voting or otherwise). Any major decision making in an area of gov't is to be made by the respective council of that area, only the High Council can create a decree overlapping another council's territory. A vote is not required to perform daily tasks or run certain programs, however, a vote can be called upon by the High Council (needs only two H.C. member's votes) if an action is in serious question. A council member is assigned to a respective area in his gov't and sticks to working with that, only reaching over to another's territory if requested by the fellow council member. The only other time a councilor interferes in another fellow council member's field is in voting in their respective council. (The membership of the councils of IA, Finance, and FA can consist of members of the high council, and this will certainly be necessary with our alliance as a starter, until more members are added) Our startup gov't will simply be put into office to help speed up the already slow processes plaguing our startup. It will only consist of the minimum number of people required to run the alliance. . as the alliance grows, more seats can be made available until we have reached full capacity. Article 2: Admissions To gain entry into LGA you must simply fill out the given application; After which, you will be listed as an academy member and will work your way through the academy to full membership and all it's forum privileges. Article 3: Membership Full members of LGA must keep their alliance affiliation set to "La Gran Alianza", unless authorized to do so. Any member, who receives money from another LGA member, does so with the knowledge that the money is to be used for nation growth. Should any LGA member choose to leave, that person will be required to pay back any and all funds received from LGA. Should he/she fail to repay all funds, that member accepts and acknowledges that LGA has the right to pursue said nation with any and all means, whether it be attacking your nation or demanding money be paid back from your new alliance. Resignations To leave LGA, you must post a resignation in the proper place on the forums with an acceptable period of time for notice. You must state: 1. Why you are leaving 2. If received aid from LGA, must state when you are going to pay back said debt. Expulsion Any member that gives internal information out toward other alliances will be expelled from LGA with a possibility of a straight zi spanking. Any LGA member that nukes first, without the permission from the government will be expelled and be left to fate. LGA receives the right to expel anyone for being a general @$$, breaking the Golden Rules, etc.. Article 4: Aggression All war authorizations must be passed through the High Council. Any member that starts a war without permission will be warned once, and the second time expelled from the alliance and face consequences that could include, but is not limited to, a one time sentence of zero infrastructure. Members found using nuclear warfare without authorization will be punished and will be expelled from the alliance. If a nation is to Tech raid, they must acquire a raiding license. This is to be given out to those who request one and pass a test of understanding of the raiding knowledge. After receiving their license, the nation is then free to raid without authorization. If a nation decides to raid without a license, they can be penalized for it, and will not be under protection from an alliance's retaliation to unsanctioned attacks. If a nation with a license decides to break standard Tech raiding rules, then they shall be under quarantine and looked at having their license stripped from them, and be ineligible for protection from retaliation. Remember to stick to the basics and NEVER attack an alliance member or protected alliance. This is seen as an act of war. Article 5: Amendments&Laws Amendment Process An amendment is a direct change to this charter and how our alliance works at the principle level. The amendment must first be brought up to a High Council member for deliberation. The amendment can be brought up by anybody who is a council member. The amendment must then be passed through the High Council with a 2/3 acceptance. The amendment must then be given to the alliance body as a whole to vote on, after which an approval rating of 3/5 will be required to ratify the amendment. Voting in Laws Laws are changes that do not directly affect the core of the alliance, but are general changes to operations. The law must first be brought up to a council member for deliberation. The law can be brought up by anybody who is an alliance member. The law must then be passed through the High Council with a 3/5 acceptance. Likewise, down the road, a law may be removed by a 3/5 vote. Any law/amendment needs at least 3 members to be passed, and may only be up for voting for a maximum of 3 days. After 3 days, if not enough members have voted, or if no clear decision has been made, then it is thrown out of discussion, to be brought up again at a later time. Article 6: Military When the time comes for war, LGA will not respond with some ragtag backwater militia. We may be peace loving, baby eaters, but you'll never find a more well oiled war machine than when the LGA comes barreling down your lines. All those who are able, are to be trained in the art of war. The LGA military structure is simple enough: Supreme Commander- Nominated by the high council, appointed by 3/5 vote of the council. Will be in charge of the training and day to day operations of the military, as well as leading our Gran troops into battle. General- Appointed by the Supreme commander. In charge of maintaining a battalion in good order, will assist the supreme commander with any duties. Captain- Appointed by a general or supreme commander. Will assist the general in the day to day activity's of the battalion. Oversees a squad. Soldier- every nation in the alliance shall be considered a soldier. Sup. Commander leads the army army divided into battalions which are overseen by Generals battalions divided into squads which are run by Captains squads are filled with soldiers to fight for the just cause of LGA Signatures Signed, Darth Whitey Life Member of the High Council and Founder of LGA Outworld Life Member of the High Council King alaric Life Member of the High Council Smallz Working-Term Member of the High Council ChaCha Ongaku Life Member of the High Council mjames20 Life Member of the High Council Amendments Amendment 1: Councilor Elections *Working-term members period of serving shall be increased. *Process for voting councilors into office. *Dates set for procedure. All future Working-term councilors will have their time in office increased to a 4 month period. Any current Working-term members shall have their current term increased to the first elections are held. ______ The official time to start elections shall begin on January 1. At this time, those seeking a position shall plead their case to the alliance and garner votes. On Jan 11th, the voting boxes open up, and voting shall commence until Jan 14th. Votes shall be tallied, and the candidate with the most votes shall take office on the 15th of January update time, replacing anybody holding the current seat. They will hold said seat until the next candidate releaves them, or they step down. The second election process shall begin May 1. At this time, those seeking a position shall plead their case to the alliance and garner votes. On May 11, the voting boxes open up, and voting shall commence until May 14. Votes shall be tallied, and the candidate with the most votes shall take office on the 15th of May update time, replacing anybody holding the current seat. They will hold said seat until the next candidate releaves them, or they step down. The third election process shall begin September 1. At this time, those seeking a position shall plead their case to the alliance and garner votes. On Sept 11th, the voting boxes open up, and voting shall commence until Sept 14th. Votes shall be tallied, and the candidate with the most votes shall take office on the 15th of September update time, replacing anybody holding the current seat. They will hold said seat until the next candidate releaves them, or they step down. (If the election is for multiple seats open in a council, then the same number candidates with the highest number of votes shall take the seats) ______ If a councilor is to step down or become booted from their seat, then the next runner up shall take their place (and so on and so forth; and if a runner up cannot be found within a timely manner, then the High Council reserves the right to make a temporary nomination and replacement for the seat, or leave it vacant). ______ For regular seat elections, every member of the alliance has one, and only one, vote. For Supreme Commander & CoMA elections, only members of the H.C. have one, and only one, vote. ______ To clarify working-member terms: *1st race: Jan 1-12 *1st election: Jan 11-14 *1st term: Jan 15-May 15 *2nd race: May 1–12 *2nd election: May 11–14 *2nd term: May 15-Sep 15 *3rd race: Sep 1-12 *3rd election: Sep 11-14 *3rd term: Sep 15-Jan 15 See also